


Imagine...

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: That represents Richard on the microphone when he sings.





	Imagine...

Если вы закроете глаза, вы сможете представить, что вместо микрофона перед ним он внимательно смотрит на зеленые глаза, задумчивую улыбку и жар от своего тела.

И голос ... Перед мурашками, перед кругами перед моими глазами. В такие моменты Ричард благодарен, что выбрал гитару и мало двигается - идеальная позиция, так что незаметно скрывает его волнение от его присутствия, запаха. Можно было бы отойти, но это будет далеко от вокалиста. А так - тайный и желанный друг рядом. Стимулирует, поддерживает, не дает рта.

_«Давай», - ободрял Тиль Ричард, застыв перед микрофоном. Страх сжал его горло, и единственное, на что был способен Цвен, - это покачать головой, отступив. Слезы были готовы кататься из глаз беспомощности._

_«Ну, молчи, молчи», - успокаивающе обнял юноша, плечи которого уже дрожали._

_«Я… я не могу», - Круспе сжал силы, сжимая ткань футболки Линдеманна - Страшно._

_\- И если это так? - Пока отодвинул микрофон в сторону и встал перед ним, нежно поглаживая его руки. - Попробуй меня спеть. Я думаю, что так и будет._

_С удивлением Ричард понял, что петь Тиль было проще. Он посмотрел в изумрудные глаза, и от вида Тилла в душе стало тепло._

_\- Увидеть? - улыбка осветила лицо Тилля. - Если это страшно - представь меня и спой мне. И все получится._

***

\- Ну, кого ты там мысленно поцеловал? - саркастически спросил Тилле, снимая костюм, пахнущий потом и жгучий.

«Как будто ты не знаешь», Ричард повернулся к Тиллу. Его глаза сверкали от любопытства.

\- Понравилось? Почему кстати?

\- Дополнительная поддержка никому не вредит, - улыбнулся Ричард.

«Иди сюда, - развел он руками, - ты мое чудо».


End file.
